


Mycroft's Party

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closet puns, Coming Out, Greg is a sweetie, Kidlock, M/M, Mycroft-centric, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock outs him over dinner, Mycroft's mother throws him a coming out party and invites all of his classmates. Awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> After Sherlock outs him over dinner, Mycroft's mother throws him a coming out party and invites all of his classmates. Written by Emily. Nadia had the idea that we should gift it to EventHorizon as we both adore her.

"What's wrong with Mycroft?" asked Sherlock with his best oh-aren't-I-so-very-clever grin. "Isn't it obvious?"

Mycroft froze, sending his 7 year old brother frantic stop-right-now signals with his eyes.

"How do you mean, Sherly?" asked their Mother. It was just the three of them eating dinner as Father was in Berlin on business, but that was nothing new. What was new was that Sherlock seemed to have figured out why Mycroft had been so quiet. The thing was that after a long stretch of time filled with general confusion, doubt and terror, Mycroft Holmes had come to the conclusion, four months after his 14th birthday, that he was not, in fact, straight. And now Sherlock was about to out him before he'd even had a chance to accept the revelation himself.

"Mycroft is acting weird because he's just realized he's gay!" announced Sherlock proudly. "Look, see the dark circles around his eyes- he's not been sleeping. But it's not homework keeping him up, he's never struggled with school before and if that were the case he'd ask his tutor for help rather than losing sleep over it. A personal situation then, unlikely to do with Father or the family finances or you'd be stressed too, Mother. Not something he can tell anyone as his silence indicates he's keeping a secret. But not something he's ashamed of or will get told off for persay, or he'd be trying harder to act natural to cover it up. And his age indicates a sexuality crisis- not transsexual, he'd have figured that out ages ago. What then? His effeminate nature suggests gay or bisexual and he recently agreed to watch my Doctor Who DVDs with me despite the fact that he hates Science Fiction. A crush on one of the actors- not Billie, he never even glances at Billie despite the fact that she's considered attractive, which presumably rules out bisexual. So we can tell clearly that it's David Tennant he's got a thing for, so he likes men, which suggests that he's recently discovered that he's gay after being internally conflicted for a long time. How did I do?"

After a long pause in which poor Mycroft wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up, he spoke. "It's Noel Clarke"

"What?" asked Sherlock.

"It's Noel Clarke" Mycroft repeated. "Not David Tennant. I have a crush on Noel Clarke. He plays-"

"Mickey Smith!" Sherlock groaned, facepalming. "I should've known!"

Mycroft just nodded and forced himself to eat more soup.

"Is this true, Mycroft?" said Mother.

"..yes" Mycroft mumbled. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned to tell his family he was gay.

"That's wonderful!" Mother squealed. "We can introduce you to the Earl of Lindsey's son- I'm so relieved My, I thought there must be a reason why you never hit it off with any of the girls I introduced you to-"

"You don't mind then?" asked Mycroft, just to be sure.

"Mind? Why, you should have seen the things I got up to with Edith Reading at Cambridge-"

"Yuck!" Sherlock interrupted.

Their Mother ignored him. "We can throw you a coming out party! I'll invite your classmates, we can decorate the hall with rainbow colours-" she said, thrilled. Mycroft groaned, realizing that it was futile to argue with her.

 

And that was why, a week and a half later, Mycroft was hiding in the boiler cupboard at his own coming out party. The irony wasn't lost on him. He'd slipped away from where everyone was in the lounge, eating pink cupcakes while Wham! played in the background because the whole situation was completely horrifying and he was far too embarrassed to sit amongst his entire year group, most of whom had barely spoken to him before, in the centre of attention celebrating the fact that he happened to be attracted to his own gender and had ducked into the cupboard when he heard the sound of some boys from his school entering the room. Now he crouched beside the warm boiler and listened with bated breath to hear when the coast was clear to come out. Again.

"I never knew Holmes was this rich" Anderson- his voice was easy to recognize as it was just a little nasal- said from just outside Mycroft's closet door.

"D'ya reckon he keeps it constantly decked out in rainbows or if it's just for the party?" asked someone else; Dimmock? There was a round of chuckles from which Mycroft deduced that there were three boys outside.

The second boy, it was Dimmock, Mycroft decided, cleared his throat. "How come you never had a coming out party then, Greg?"

"I'm pretty sure I would have hated it" came a new voice. Warm. Almost merry. Mycroft considered for a moment before matching it to Gregory Lestrade, who he'd sat next to in English for a term in year 7. Gregory's voice sounded like it had broke since then: it was deeper and clearer but still recognizably his. "And Mycroft's so shy, I bet he's hating it too..." Lestrade trailed off and Anderson laughed.

"Don't tell me you like him"

"No!" Lestrade snapped. "I just feel bad for him is all. You guys remember how I scared I was when I was figuring things out- now imagine if my Mum had announced to the whole school that I was gay when I'd only just come to terms with it myself. And yeah, I think he's... well, he's cute in a sort of- he's got nice eyes and all but that doesn't mean- SHUT UP, DIMMOCK!"

"Mycroft and Greggie sitting in a tree-"

"I'm gonna go get a drink" groaned Lestrade.

Anderson and Dimmock quickly insisted that they should come too in case, and Mycroft blushed at this part, "Gweggie-Weggie should wun into his cute ginger cwush" leaving Mycroft to stumble out of the closet and collapse into a sitting position on the second step to process the information he'd just received. He hadn't known Greg was gay, he hadn't even crossed Mycroft's mind since they'd sat together in year 7. He hadn't known he was gay then, and he supposed Greg hadn't either, but they'd got on well enough despite Mycroft basically ignoring him in favour of concentrating properly. And just then, Greg had seemed to understand why Mycroft didn't want a party, unlike his mother who'd not really grasped the concept that Mycroft wasn't really ready for everyone to know just yet. He'd even called Mycroft cute.

Mycroft contemplated for a while, head in hands, and he only looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. Gregory Lestrade was standing right in front of him.

Greg had changed since Mycroft had sat next to him; he was taller and broader, with wide shoulders and a muscled body- plays a sport. Maybe rugby? He'd grown his hair longer so it hung around his face in a way that made him look quite handsome and was wearing skinny jeans and a chequered shirt.

"Hi, erm, hey Mycroft" Greg said. "I don't know if you remember who I am, we sort of sat together in year 7, I'm-

"Greg" acknowledged Mycroft.

"You do know who I am!" grinned Greg. Then, after a pause. "Happy Coming Out party"

Mycroft flushed and nodded. "..Thank you"

"Welcome" Greg said. "Can I sit down?"

"Umm... yes" agreed Mycroft and shifted over so Greg could sit next to him.

"They all seem to have taken it well" Greg mused.

"Yes. I believe my mother asked their parents to tell them delicately"

"..But you'd rather she didn't tell them at all?"

Mycroft sighed. "I don't know."

Sensing that this was all he was getting out of Mycroft on the subject, Greg nodded and tentatively touched Mycroft's wrist with his fingertips. "I-I'm gay too, Mycroft, and if you ever need to talk-"

"Yes" Mycroft said softly. "Thank you but I don't know if I can... I get a bit..."

"Hey, it's okay. It's normal that it makes you emotional and we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"I do want to talk about it though" groaned Mycroft in frustration. "I haven't spoken to anyone else about how I feel and I think I need to. It's just.. I don't know what to say"

Greg glanced at him. "Do you have any.. you know, questions or anything?"

There was a question Mycroft wanted to ask and he gulped before doing a weird sort of half-nod. "How... How did you know? That.. you know.."

"That I was gay? Well, I guess I never really noticed girls like my friends did. They'd go on about celebrities or girls in our year and I didn't feel any attraction to them at all. I told my Dad and he said I probably just hadn't hit puberty yet, and that I wasn't interested in sex at the moment but I'd soon see what Dimmock and Anderson liked so much. Only I hadn't told him that I was having weird feelings around male classmates and there was one time when I just really, really wanted to kiss Anderson- but let's not dwell on that, clearly I was out of my mind- which kind of made me think that maybe I was interested in sex. And then I was watching Doctor Who and I kept having to literally tear my eyes away from Noel Clarke-"

"Me too!" Mycroft gasped.

"-And I just sort of said to myself 'Ok, well maybe the reason I'm not attracted to girls is because I like boys'. After I'd admitted to myself that it was a possibility, things that had happened in the past started making sense and I began remembering all the times I'd been in denial about how attractive I found a guy and it sort of added up and that's how I knew I was gay"

"Huh" said Mycroft. "I had a similar experience."

Greg waited.

"For me, I think I always knew. I had.. thoughts around boys and dreams where I had a boyfriend and they always made me so happy when I was having them but really scared afterwards because I was so sure that I couldn't be gay. And then I started accepting that I was having these thoughts but I had no idea what it all meant or whether everyone else was having these thoughts- I didn't exactly have any friends to ask about this- until I saw someone on TV who was gay and I thought 'Is that what I am?' and after being terrified and confused and upset for a while I realized it was. Unfortunately, shortly after I realized this, Sherlock deduced it himself and told my mother. Which is why we're here"

"Mycroft" Greg started, then stopped.

"Greg?" asked Mycroft.

"Thanks for telling me that. I can tell it's hard for you but it's really reassuring to know I'm not the only one. I don't have any other gay or bisexual or whatever friends either so.. yeah, thanks"

Greg's eyes had gone wide and he was staring at Mycroft, his lips slightly parted. Mycroft suddenly found himself unable to ignore how close their faces were to each other and he felt his heart beat faster as he gazed at the other boy. Greg leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on Mycroft's cheek, his lips warm.

"Come on" Greg said quietly, getting to his feet. "Let's go and rejoin your coming out party"


End file.
